


Para!

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, An attempt at them at least, Fluff and Humor, M/M, They're all Filipino here, and no one can stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With classes suspended, Ventus was left to deal with their Intramurals props. He just didn't expect Vanitas to help him out.
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Para!

**Author's Note:**

> Get yourself semi-stranded in the middle of a typhoon with your crush -> Get yourself a boyfriend -> Profit. I don't make the rules.
> 
> Just a quick note! Stuff in italics means it's Ven's personal thoughts, stuff in brackets AND italics means it's song lyrics

Their section advisor enters the room, and the class goes quiet. Teenage boys and girls watch the woman move with bated breath, some clasping hands together in prayer. Surely, any higher being will take pity on them today.

Ma’am De Memoria sets her lesson plan down on her table for all to see, savoring the sight of her normally rowdy class. There is something divine about only hearing the hum of their air conditioner, the air devoid of patchwork conversations sewing themselves into the fabric of their classroom life. She smooths the creases of her neat, white dress, and faces the class with a kind smile.

“As you all know,” she starts, “PAGASA has raised our city’s storm signal to Signal Number 2.”

Impatient teenagers smile and urge her to go on with pleading eyes. She sighs, equal parts happy and tired. “Our school’s principal has decided to suspend classes immediately-”

Cheers erupted from all over the classroom. Most of them hurriedly packed their belongings, a rustle of pad papers, ballpens, and notebooks. Ventus just watches the commotion unfold in front of him. He sighs and looks at the back of the classroom, their props leaning against the wall ignored. 

“Class, would you please settle down?” Ma’am De Memoria chides, “Do clean up the classroom before you go. You know how easily rainwater gets in here.”

“Yes, Ma’am!” The students enthusiastically agreed. Anything to go home early.

“And before I forget,” she continues, “Mr. Class President, please make sure the props are safely stored inside. We wouldn’t want a week’s worth of effort to go down the drain.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Ventus solemnly smiles. 

With a satisfied nod, Ma’am De Memoria walks toward the door. “Have a safe trip, everyone!” And with that, she’s gone.

Classmates haul their bags off their chairs and march outside, but a small group stayed. Hayner has half a mind to drag the other kids back in the classroom, only for Olette to pull him back in. Pence just laughs at the scene. Sora, Riku, and Kairi help dust and sweep, a well-oiled machine of three. Xion and Roxas help Ventus set aside junk from past classes: science projects, scattered test results, the unwanted gardening project from Chemistry class…

Out of the corner of his eye, Ventus sees a raven-haired boy help Terra and Aqua haul off chairs to the safer side of the classroom, far from the leaky windows that traitorously invite the rain. _Vanitas_ , Ventus breathes, the mere thought of his name sending his heart into somersaults. It’s a stroke of luck for Ventus when Vanitas ran for class officer this year, and an even bigger stroke of luck that he won as Vice President. With Sora as a direct competitor, it came as a huge surprise. Sora happily took the position of Treasurer instead, which Ventus knows their Auditor, Riku, is incredibly happy over. 

When everything is all tidied up and ready, save for the props set aside to dry, Ventus insists that everyone head on home without him. It came as a huge struggle, especially for Terra and Aqua. But with a few more reassurances that he’ll be fine, that he’ll make sure to text them, the two reluctantly walk off with the rest. Ventus watches them go, painfully aware of their locked hands and ever-closing distance.

“You’re crazy.”

Ventus jumps at the voice that came from behind him, whipping his head to face the raven-haired boy eyeing the props lined up at the back of the classroom. 

“V-Vanitas?” He says, incredulous. “I told you guys to go home without me. The storm’s already picking up.”

“Exactly,” Vanitas faces him, “why get yourself stranded here alone?” He grins. “I can’t let you be the only idiot to value these props over safety.” 

Well, this isn’t how he planned it. He was hoping to have the dark, drafty classroom to himself, let the rain pound against the windows the same way his thoughts pounded against his head. It doesn’t help—no, it really doesn’t—that it’s his heart pounding against his chest instead.

He concedes with a sigh. “These things are gonna take a while to dry.”

“I brought hair dryers.”

“You what?”

“I brought hair dryers.” Vanitas repeats, deadpan. “I knew this room’s too drafty to dry all this.”  
He tosses Ventus the handheld appliance and smirks. “You can thank your beloved Vice Prez later.”

So the two of them get to work. Props fall to the methodical hands of the raven-haired boy sitting cross-legged before him, his focus an unshakable calm that Ventus swears can will away the rainwater pooling at the side of the classroom. Ventus eyes the leaky windows warily, his hands half-busy with drying props, half-conscious of the only real threat to their task.

Vanitas. The quiet boy who spends his free hours with a fellow raven-haired classmate, Xion. These free hours weave themselves as little secrets to Ventus, knotting themselves in his chest with every stolen glance and glimpses. He’d imprint in his mind the way Vanitas would smile, a lopsided grin full of mischief, the way he’d scratch his head in embarrassment, the way his sharp, piercing amber eyes grab at his blue in the most arresting gazes.

Ventus laughs at himself. If only Vanitas knew how easily he makes him weak.

Their props now neatly wrapped and safely nestled in a sea of armchairs, the two boys shrug into their backpacks and brace themselves at the door. Vanitas braves the handle and pulls it cautiously.

Only, one can never be cautious enough.

The wind barges into the classroom, almost knocking Ventus down. Vanitas shifts his weight as his arms work hurriedly to close the door, their faces slapped with the force of a thousand raindrops falling at high speed.

Vanitas slams the door shut with a satisfying bang. “Okay, Prez, what’s the plan?”

Stay here, and become one with the rain and cold, or rush through the typhoon like a pair of soldiers bracing for death?

Ventus steps gingerly over an armchair nearest to the jalousy windows. He opens them slowly, carefully, hyperaware of the consequences from failing to do so. Rainwater seeps through the small cracks as he holds the jalousy slightly ajar, but his eyes are fixated on the slippery corridor and the misty hue of the outside. He closes the jalousy shut, turning his head instead to look at the already growing pool of rainwater lining the opposite end of their classroom.

"We should wait for a lull in the storm," Ventus decides, "then we hurry out."

Vanitas, closely watching him, nods his agreement. "Won't be long now, then."

When the pounding of rain against glass and concrete becomes a softer tapping, the two boys wasted no time to open the door and head out. There's no guarantee of the storm ever stopping, or not picking up again, and their hurried steps break into a careful jog. They make small splashes on the drenched corridor, excitement and laughter bubbling out of them as they make a race out of getting to the front gates first.

Anyone who's gone to this high school long enough knows this truth painfully well: the campus becomes a different beast after heavy bouts of rain. Shallow rivers of rainwater snake down the open corridors and the staircases, greedily filling the cracks and spaces of each passageway and step. The excess flows off to the edges in freefall, making makeshift waterfalls in the center of the staircases. At the first floor, the splash of rainwater from all the floors above triples in strength.

As luck would have it, their classroom is situated on the third floor.

They make their way to the first flight of stairs. Ventus consciously runs on the slippery concrete corridor, making sure he can maintain his balance with every step. Vanitas opts to alternate between running and gliding, making good use of the slippery floor and his traction-less shoes.

“That is so not fair!” Ventus laughs.

“Aw Ventus,” Vanitas glides past him with a look of exaggerated pity. “Nothing in life is fair.”

Vanitas easily takes the lead and stops short by the staircase. He whips out a piece of plywood— _Where the hell did he get that?_ —and rides it down the stair-river, flashing Ventus a smug grin as the other boy reaches the landing.

The two make it down the second flight of stairs, Ventus narrowly taking the lead only to be outrun—outslid?—once again by Vanitas and his stupid plywood board. The plywood bastard laughs maniacally with every flight of stairs he conquers. Ventus huffs at the loss as they finally reach the last flight, only for Vanitas to lose control of his balance and slide down on his back, the piece of plywood supporting him all the way.

Ventus relishes his sudden victory. Ah yes, so here lies Vanitas, sliding down the stairs... Communing with God.

Ventus looks at him, his face a perfect expression of reverence, and makes a mock sign of the cross like the priests he faced for communion. 

"May you rest in pieces."

Vanitas swiftly gets to his feet and jabs a quick finger at Ventus' side, the touch sending him to involuntary laughter. Curse him and his ticklish sides. Vanitas, ever the attentive person, grins his evil grin and jabs his evil jabs. Ventus bends his torso in awkward angles, desperate to protect himself from more crazed giggles, but Vanitas' practiced hands make contact at every turn. Freaking arnis jock.

"Vanitas, stop!" He laughs, tears streaming down his face, "Seriously-"

He slips on the wet concrete floor, only to be stopped by the arm quickly propped under his back. Vanitas pulls him with one strong motion, supporting him in the slightest loss of balance.

"Falling for me, Ventus?" Vanitas smirks. "Tsk tsk."

_Heh. Joke's on you, I already did._

"Actually I was falling towards the floor so no-" Vanitas lightly pinches his side, much to Ventus' giggly horror.

"With great power," Vanitas solemnly declares, giving Ventus another light pinch, "comes great responsibility."

"You're an asshole," Ventus giggles out. 

“A _lovable_ asshole.” Vanitas counters.

Ventus rolls his eyes. He can’t really argue with that. He notices how the polo clings to the other boy's skin, the obvious outline of his sando peering out of the thin fabric. The lower legs of his slacks are soaked, and splotches of rainwater render his backpack a red fabric Dalmatian.

Vanitas sneezes. Ventus rummages through his backpack until his hands take hold of the item he's looking for. He tosses the bundle to Vanitas, who for his credit catches it despite the look of surprise on his face.

"Just go and put it on," Ventus says as he shrugs his backpack on. "You look like a miserable cat."

Vanitas sticks out his tongue and heads to a nearby restroom. When he gets back, Ventus notes how different the fit is. His loose PE shirt proves form-fitting for Vanitas, accentuating the muscles on his arms. 

Ventus tears his eyes away. Damn arnis jock.

Vanitas props his arm on Ventus' shoulder. "Thanks."

Ventus looks down on his feet. "Don't mention it."

"Wanna wear mine?" Vanitas smirks.

"What the- you have a spare all along?"

Vanitas bites his lower lip, trying incredibly hard not to laugh. "Didn't say I don't."

"Oh my GOD, Vanitas," Ventus groans, "You really are an asshole."

The sharp laughter from the asshole in question stabs at his entire being.

* * *

The two of them brave the ankle-deep water pooling at the gate, their leather shoes squishing and squelching when they make it to dryer lands. Every now and then, the storm would pick up and die down, a round robin of drizzle and heavy rain. They huddle close under Ventus' umbrella, and Ventus idly counts the number of times their arms and shoulders touch. Tricycles are nowhere in sight, their tickets home now stationed at a makeshift terminal by one of the subdivision gates. 

Halfway through their walk, Vanitas' stomach growls. He scratches his head and looks away, his ears a curious shade of pink. Ventus laughs and checks his watch. 12:30 PM. Good timing, too, there should be a stall nearby.

"C'mon," Ventus tugs at the other boy's arm, "Let's eat while we're at it."

They head for the huge, colorful umbrella, a sore thumb in a sea of gray. Underneath is a monobloc table filled with containers of food, from the sweet maruya to the savory lumpia. 

The unmistakable scent of newly fried dough permeates the air, and the two boys wasted no time buying their lunch. Ventus bites into his maruya, the sweetness of bananas and sugary fried dough mixing with the unique tang of jackfruit soothes him out of his worries.

Vanitas opts for the dimsum-like siomai, piling it with fried garlic and chili oil. On his wrist hangs a plastic bag containing a couple of lumpia, spring rolls deep fried to a crunchy brown. He chews at his food with a kind of appreciative attention, smiling through puffed cheeks as he makes progress with his siomai. _God_ , Ventus breathes, _he has no right to be this cute_.

The stall is safely nestled between wide cement planters, which hold palm trees at least twice Ventus’ height. The wide leaves prove to be enough protection from the rain, and the elevated walkway they stand on gives them reprieve from any shallow flood. The two boys decide to stand by the stall, where they are best shielded from the rain. Ventus remembers his promise to message Terra and Aqua, and whips out his phone while he busies himself with his maruya. When the screen lights up, a message icon greets him, and Ventus panics over whether his two friends are worried sick.

He opens the text and reads. It's from Terra.

"Have fun w/ Vanitas! <3 xD"

He kills the screen so harshly, he can hear the phone case crack. 

"What are you gonna do for Intrams?"

Ventus jumps. Vanitas settles himself right next to him, his right cheek puffy as he chews. He offers the other lumpia to Ventus. "Want some?"

Ventus thanks him and bites into the roll with a satisfying crunch. "Track and field."

"Nope," Vanitas disapproves, "Too slow."

"You had your stupid surfboard!" 

Vanitas snorts. "Bet you didn't see that one coming." 

Ventus just frowns at him, traces of a smile betraying what he really feels. Normally, he'd be eating out here with Aqua and Terra. He loves his two best friends, more than anything in the world, but being an outsider in his own group is taking a toll on him. There are just some things he can't be part of, he reasons, but should they really exchange knowing smiles and inside jokes whenever he's around?

"You're doing arnis, right?" Ventus asks, willing away the storm clouds above his head.

Vanitas nods, eyes twinkling. "Nothing's more satisfying than beating some poor schmuck with a stick."

"But that's not-"

"Sh-sh-sh," Vanitas interrupts, "Don't ruin the fantasy."

Vanitas' brand of sportsmanship is… _unique_ , to say the least.

* * *

The tricycle ride is the first leg of their commute. As they alight from the vehicle and cross the intersection, they were blessed with empty jeepneys driving past. Vanitas gestures towards a jeepney nearing them, and motions for Ventus to hurry.

Vanitas steps into the moving jeepney with a graceful hop. He stretches his hand out to Ventus, who is hurrying to make his way inside. Ventus briefly stares at the prospect of holding Vanitas' hand. And you know what? He'd gladly take any chance to do so.

The warmth of Vanitas’ hand floods his senses. Gone are the shivers and the discomfort of being drenched by the rain, quiet is the unease that settled at the pit of his stomach throughout the day, replaced by the silent hope of something more.

Ventus swears to himself that whatever this is, it can’t be more than a budding friendship. But he’d be lying if he says there’s not a twinge of hope being stowed away at the back of his mind, jumping at every opportunity of something closer to what he’s been hoping for all these years.

When Vanitas pulls him in, strong arms reassuring him with every step inside, Ventus settles on the seat next to him. He grins, so boyish in appearance, that Ventus could feel the warmth creeping up to his cheeks. He busies himself with shrugging off his backpack, half-convinced that its contents are drenched by the rain. The ride went on in comfortable silence. 

Vanitas pulls out a pair of earphones and offers one side to Ventus, the other already nestled in his ear. Ventus takes good notice of how Vanitas, seated to his left, has taken the left earbud for himself. Ventus scoots closer to wear the right earbud comfortably without pulling the wire taut, and the raven-haired boy does not comment on the closed distance between them at all. If anything, he looks suspiciously red…

Instead, he busies himself with the iPod in his hand, navigating through the playlist with an unnecessary, laser-sharp focus. Ventus doesn’t know what song he’s going to pick, and when Vanitas finally settles on a song, the familiar strums of a guitar floods Ventus’ ear. The voice, gentle and whispery, sends a warmth that reminds him of summer afternoons:

_[ Is it just me,_  
_Tell me is it just me? ]_

“Clara Benin,” Ventus regards him with a look of approval.

“Of course.” Vanitas grins, beaming.

_[ Or it's just something about the way you smile_  
_That makes me wonder what I feel ]_  
  
Ventus steals a glance at Vanitas, who is softly nodding his head to the music. In the dim light, his eyes glow a soft amber, two beacons that Ventus is sure will beckon him home.

_Why do you do this?_

_[ Do you even have a clue? ]_

Their shoulders touch. Whenever the jeepney rocks softly over the bumps on the road, they press closer.

_[ I don’t wanna fall for you just like that ]_

_It’s not that easy._

It shouldn’t be, but if there’s anything that Ventus is sure of, it’s that Vanitas has got this hold on him for most of their highschool lives. Whatever this is, this clumsy feeling of always searching for those familiar and stranger amber eyes, he makes it feel so easy.

_[ Or is it just me? ]_

He’s not so bold as to call this love. That’s what Aqua and Terra have. It’s so far-off, so private and foreign. It’s like they jumped across a chasm to get to where they stand, and Ventus doesn’t know if he’s just as brave to take that leap of faith.

_[ I should’ve just walked away ]_

But will he ever be content with just searching for those stupid amber eyes across the room, with just keeping all these little thoughts to himself and let the wind carry them away? Ventus scoffs.

_Stupid Vanitas. Why is it so easy to fall in love with you?_

Vanitas whips his head to face him so quickly, that Ventus worries he might break his neck. His amber eyes are wide with shock, his mouth agape.

Did he… 

Did he just freaking say that out **loud**?

“Oh my god,” Ventus gasps, pressing a hand on his mouth as if he can will the words back down. Tears prickle at the corners of his eyes, and his body braces for the oncoming impact of rejection.

What greets him instead is the sound of laughter. He dares to look at the offending source, and sees Vanitas carding through his hair, sinking into his seat in relief. He wipes the tears off with the heel of his hand and looks down on his feet. On his face is a smile so uncharacteristically soft.

“And all this freaking time,” he whispers, “I thought you weren’t interested.”

Now it’s Ventus’ turn to look dumbfounded. His heart is leaping into his throat. “What? What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Vanitas faces him, his face a furious shade of pink. It tickles the tips of his ears. “I like you too. I always have. Idiot.”

Ventus inhales sharply, the weight on his shoulders lifting. _All this time_ , he breathes, _all this time_.

“Whoa there,” Vanitas looks at him, concerned. He fumbles for a handkerchief from his bag and brings it out, miraculously dry despite all the rain from outside. He pats Ventus’ cheeks, gently tracing the stream of tears that he didn’t know was there.

“Breathe, Ven,” Vanitas whispers, awkwardly rubbing his back in comfort. “It’s gonna be a long ride home.”

Ventus hiccups a laugh and replays the sound of Vanitas’ voice saying his name. He hugs his backpack tightly, burying his face into the nearly-dry fabric. He can still feel Vanitas’ hand on his back. He closes his eyes and focuses on the warmth it leaves on his skin. Outside, the raindrops follow a gentle rhythm, tapping into the flimsy raincover of the jeepney windows. When the jeepney speeds up on the empty stretches of road and Ventus sways sharply to his side, Vanitas wraps his arm around him, securing him into place.

He can really get used to this. He slowly lifts his head and opens his eyes, brushing away the self-conscious voices noting his puffy eyes and sniffly nose. With how close they are, he can hear Vanitas’ heartbeats, as loud and fast as his own, and the thought of Vanitas being just as scared and hopeful comforts him down to his core.

“You know,” Vanitas whispers, “We can do this from now on. Going home together.”

Ventus snuggles closer to Vanitas. He hears the other boy’s sharp inhale. “Just like this?”

Vanitas laughs and squeezes his shoulder.

“Just like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay so this marks a whole lot of firsts for me in terms of writing. Never have I ever weaved a song into a story before like this, and never have I ever written one in a Filipino setting either. It was fun though! I feel like there's some clumsy spots here and there, but I'm happy with it overall. Hope you guys liked it too!
> 
> The song I included here is Easy by Clara Benin! Such a soft and cute song. You can give it a listen if you want: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZBcL0-WCnVs


End file.
